


Musings In The Past

by knitekat



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Introspection, Lost In The Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thoughts on his and Nick's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James sighed softly as he waited for Nick to return from checking their fish traps. Although survival was difficult in this windswept barren landscape, James had found himself enjoying his time there. Not the place or the hard slog of everyday existence. But the nights, when he and Nick lay cuddling after making love, made up for a lot of the short comings in their accommodation.

Even their arguments had diminished somewhat. Oh, they would always have a stormy relationship, but now they had stopped fighting their mutual attraction getting along was so much easier.

James couldn't help wondering where they would have been if they hadn't been stranded here. Would they still have taken that first step? James snorted, it was more likely that they would still have been sniping and circling one another.

If only James had realised Nick felt the same as he did earlier, life would have been so much easier. Not to mention far more pleasurable.

The only thing that would make life better would be to go home. Back to their own world. Although James couldn't help the nagging doubt that if they did, then what he and Nick had would stop.

And James didn't want it to stop, even if he had to spend the rest of his life here in this forsaken landscape.

The unknown cry of a creature broke through James' musings and he glanced around. Bloody Hell, it was getting dark. Where the fuck had Nick got too? He should have been back. What if he was injured, all alone out there in this harsh world?

James' feet had already found the well-worn path as his heart twisted in fear. He paused when he heard a stone bounce down the slope. Something was rushing up the path...

Harsh panting broke into James' thoughts and he watched with alarm as Nick scrambled up the slope. James looked behind Nick. Was there a creature after him?

Nick grabbed James' arm and pulled him down the path. Panting and stumbling over his own feet until James pulled Nick to a stop. “Nick? What's happened?”

His voice breathless, Nick gasped out. “James! The anomaly. It's open.”

James swallowed hard before following his lover through the anomaly ... he could only hope for the best for the future.


End file.
